The Lion King 4D Ride
The Lion King 4D Ride is a 4D motion simulator at Disneyland Park. The ride's story is based on Disney's adaptation of The Lion King (1994), and its remake segment The Lion King Reborn (2019). It is currently operating in Fantasyland. Much of the voice cast from previous films reprise their roles of characters at the attraction. The attraction Pre-Show Inside the pre-show, the Epcot opens with Mufasa's voice explaining that everyone is connected in the great circle of life. A montage of animals and a few clips from Symbiosis open to the song, Circle of Life. The focus of the main story is on Simba. He decided to show Timon and Pumbaa, who are building The Lion King: Pride Lands Adventure, how another creature (Man) is similarly forgetting how everyone is connected. He explained to them that, at first, they were small in numbers, so they only took what they needed to survive, which at that time wasn't much. However, as the human population grew, necessities for living space, power, and food increased. Pumbaa appeared pestering guests for food, Timon shows up to inform him that the guests are here for an animation demonstration by Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers. The two (live-action) appear on the square screen and begin talking about animation of The Lion King, as well as the film's songs composed by Tim Rice and Elton John. Minkoff goes on to talk about computer animation using Janja's clan. Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano soon show up from inside the computer's depths, requesting that they be a part of the Pride Lands' next attack. However, Minkoff and Rogers informs them that the Lion Guard are next (coincidentally, at the time of the ride's opening, the release of The Lion Guard episode "Queen's Visit" was only several weeks away). In a fit of rage, the hyenas kidnap Simba's daughter Kiara by forcefully pulling her to some steam vents, claiming "Face it, Kion. There ain't nothin' you can do to stop us!" The clan then begins to run off back to the Outlands with Kiara. Timon and Pumbaa, feeling they should do something, go (with the ride guests) into a wildebeest-designed vehicle used for rides (the main theater) to go save Kiara from the evil plans Janja and his hyenas have in store for her and Scar. Ride TBA. Cast Live-action Beau Black as Himself * Roger Allers as Himself * Rob Minkoff as Himself * Robert Guillaume as Himself * Elton John as Himself * Tim Rice as Himself Voices * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Julie Kavner as Timon's Ma * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Jeremy Irons as Scar * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu * Jim Cummings as Ed * Gabrielle Union as Nala * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Diamond White as Fuli * Landry Bender as Makini * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Max Charles as Kion * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Kevin Schon as Chungu, Thurston (Uncredited) * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu * Madison Pettis as Zuri * Jonny Rees as Mzingo * Christian Slater as Ushari * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi * Alex Cartañá as Twiga * Russi Taylor as Mbuni, Muhanga * Nika Futterman as Zira * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Andy Dick as Nuka * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Crew TBA See also * The Lion King Reborn * WindowsMyers2018 * ChristopherRuiz18 Category:Rides Category:Simulator rides Category:Amusement rides by amusement park Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Shorts Category:Short films Category:Animated Short Films Category:Animated shorts Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas